


An Honor to Serve

by pancakejai



Series: Why Are Elves So Damn Attractive AKA Jaina’s Exploration In Sexual Fluidity [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, i’m sorry y’all, set in the The Little Things Give You Away au, this is just straight up self indulgent porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakejai/pseuds/pancakejai
Summary: “I will continue to be a distraction if we do not manage this now.”“Manage?”“I’m not a naive, Lady Jaina. Now, let me help you, if you will allow it.”
Relationships: Pained/Jaina Proudmoore
Series: Why Are Elves So Damn Attractive AKA Jaina’s Exploration In Sexual Fluidity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016704
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	An Honor to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, anyways...

The heat was unbearable in Theramore today. It was always unbearable, considering the isle was just off the coast of a massive, muggy marsh directly next to a hot desert. Being born on an island (a rather large island), one would expect she was used to such climates. Kul’Tiras was nothing like this. Kul’Tiras was frigid for a sizable portion of the year and the heat during summer had never been this unbearable. And Dalaran had always been under a thick layer of enchantments that kept the city a comfortable temperature at all times. This was not Jaina’s climate.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to face the woman behind her.

“My lady, are you alright?” A concerned look marred the angular features of Pained’s face.

Jaina realized that she had been staring past the horizon for over twenty minutes now, lost in her thoughts. Which was an increasingly common behavior of hers as of late. And a frustrating one at that.

“Of course,” Jaina reassured Pained with a smile, “Just thinking.”

Jaina ignored the feeling of Pained’s _very_ strong fingers lightly squeezing her shoulder and instead tried to focus on something else, anything else. 

The night elf’s jawline didn’t help her situation. The subtle cut of muscle along her arm. Her elven fangs that were revealed whenever she spoke. All of it detrimental to her thought process and made her mouth go dry and her cheeks redden.

“Is the heat bothering you?” Pained asked carefully, and Jaina tried her best not to nearly swoon over her accent.

“Y-yes,” Jaina squeaked, her voice going up nearly a whole octave. She tucked a blonde strand behind her ear nervously, averting her eyes away from Pained’s scrupulous gaze. “It’s the heat. I think some time out of the sun would do me some good, and I have some work to finish.”

Pained’s hand dropped away from her shoulder and she nodded her head towards the keep. “After you, Lady Jaina.”

It definitely was the heat. It absolutely had nothing to do with her incredibly gorgeous elf bodyguard.

—-

Today, it was overcast and Jaina had never been more thankful for cloud cover. Unfortunately, she didn’t have much time to enjoy it today. There was so much official and unofficial correspondence with both the Alliance and Horde, as well as some personal arcane research she was falling behind on. Being a former student of Antonidas, she wasn’t unfamiliar with the concept of too much work and too little time, but her normally airtight focus had been failing her as of late.

Naturally, it had absolutely nothing to do with her ridiculously attractive bodyguard standing nearby.

When the tip of her quill finally tore through the parchment, she let it fall out of her hand, burying her face in her other out of frustration. Between the gaps of her fingers, she caught Pained’s long ear twitch at Jaina’s sudden movement, and she could feel those glowing blue eyes boring into her.

“Pained,” Jaina grumbled, voice muffled by her hand, “I need you to leave the room.”

Jaina could feel the concern billowing off of Pained from across the room, “Is there anything I can do for you, Lady Jaina?”

_Tides, yes. There’s a lot of things you could do for me._

“No, I’m just-“ Jaina let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose, “You’re distracting me,” She winced at how those words came out. “It’s not as if I don’t enjoy your company; I just cannot focus with you in the room because you’re rather handsome and tall and you-“

“I understand,” Pained’s voice spoke up from around where the door was.

Jaina heard the door close fully, and breathed out a sigh of relief. Until she heard the sound of a lock latch in place, nearly stopping her heart. A chill ran through Jaina as she remembered the door only locked from the inside.

Turning in her seat, her vision was suddenly filled with Pained, who took near silent steps all the way to where Jaina was sitting.

“Pained, what are you-“

Pained silenced her with a finger to her lips. “I will continue to be a distraction if we do not manage this now.”

Jaina swallowed, “Manage?”

“I’m not a naive, Lady Jaina. Now, let me help you, if you will allow it.”

Jaina thought of every way she could deflect, reject, or order Pained to leave, but she had quite literally been _dreaming_ of this moment for months now. Not even her logical brain could stop her from nodding her head.

Pained walked around the chair, hand trailing along the back of it, until she came to the front of the desk, bracing her hands on the edge of the desk slightly to nudge Jaina’s chair back with her boot.

When Pained dropped to her knees in front of Jaina’s chair, the mage’s heart nearly stopped. She shot Pained a questioning look despite being fully aware of the night elf’s intentions kneeling in front of her. Pained looked up at Jaina, silently asking for consent to carry on and Jaina, swallowing the nervous, yet giddy lump in her throat stuttered out a “yes”, starting slightly when she felt Pained’s warm and strong hands on the tops of her thighs.

It was almost comical. Pained, still stoic and serious throughout this entire process, slid her hands skillfully up Jaina’s robe, pulling back the cloth until it bunched up around her waist. Jaina, blushing and nervous considering this sort of thing had never happened to herbefore, gripped the arm rests of her chair, unsure of what to do with her hands.

“You can touch me,” Pained said, simply. Resting her hands on Jaina’s now bare thighs, she looked up at Jaina once again. 

When Jaina didn’t reply or make any move, Pained rubbed her thumbs along Jaina’s inner thigh, right at the edges of her underwear. Jaina let out a gasp at the feeling, unconsciously spreading her legs.

“This is still alright?”

Jaina resisted the urge to laugh. “Tides, yes,” she finally gasped out.

“It is an honor to serve, Lady Jaina,” Pained gave her the first smile that Jaina had seen out of her all day, her ear twitching in something akin to amusement, “Just close your eyes and think of Lordaeron.”

Jaina huffed in amusement but obliged, _“Kul’Tiris._ Close my eyes and think of Kul’Tiris,” Letting her eyelids fall and leaning her head back, Jaina added, “And I think we’re far past formalities, Jaina is f-“ She was cut short with a gasp as she felt Pained’s hands slip under her thighs and her hot tongue run along an artery on Jaina’s inner thigh.

Jaina squeezed the armrests tighter and shivered when she felt Pained’s hands slip past the end of her robe, fingers leaving a hot, blazing trail along the small blonde hairs below her navel. She felt those fingers hook under the waistband of her underwear, gently tugging them down her thighs. When her underwear was finally down to her ankles, Pained tore her gaze from the apex of Jaina’s legs up to meet the mage’s eyes.

“You are very beautiful, Lady Jaina,” Pained breathed, absently running her tongue along a fang (Jaina nearly died at that sight), “I am honored that you will allow me to assist you with something so intimate.”

Jaina softened at the admiration bleeding from Pained’s soft, glowing eyes. Reaching out a hand, she ran a finger along the night elf’s tapered ear and noted the way it flicked in response. “You don’t have to help me with this.”

“I want to, Jaina.” Pained affirmed before moving her gaze back down and lifting Jaina’s left leg over her shoulder.

Sex wasn’t a new concept to Jaina, of course. She had her experiences over the years with a select few partners (mostly men), but _this_ was new to her. Jaina had heard stories from sailors who didn’t realize she was listening in, much to her parents dismay. She knew that the concept of one using their mouth on a partner was ages old and very common in the bedroom. Jaina _knew_ that. But seeing it - having it happen to her was so nerve-wracking and exhilarating at the same time.

Pained planted a soft kiss on her stomach before diving down to plant another along those soft blonde curls. Letting out a gasp, Jaina reached down blindly to grab something - anything to hold onto before finally finding purchase on Pained’s head. One hand threading through raven locks of Pained’s hair and the other grasping a long ear. 

Pained let out a hiss and the ear flicked in Jaina’s hand, “Easy,” she warned softly, “Relax and let me take care of you.”

Nodding her head slightly, Jaina loosened her grip and leaned back, sinking down in the chair to give Pained better access.

“Good girl,” Pained whispered, before she ran her tongue once through Jaina’s folds, the tip of her tongue brushing against her clit lightly.

Jaina let out a whimper far louder than she had expected as the strong wave of pleasure washed over her. She wasn’t entirely sure if it was the feeling, or the words that had made her this overly sensitive, but she was too far gone to even question it. Panic and fear for being overheard washed over her and she hastily raised her hand from Pained’s hair to trace a few muffling runes in the direction of the door.

Pained huffed in slight amusement as she flattened her tongue along Jaina, drawing out another moan from the mage. Jaina was already so embarrassingly close and Pained’s skillful movements were eagerly helping her to her peak. 

Just when she thought it couldn’t get better, Jaina felt two strong fingers lightly trail along her entrance. She tightened her hand in Pained’s hair and unconsciously pulled her closer, desperately seeking more of the sensation. Pained’s eyes opened and she looked up at Jaina before burying one finger inside all the way to the hilt. Forgetting the room was muffled against all sounds, Jaina bit into her bottom lip to prevent a whimper from coming out. This didn’t last long, however, as Pained thrust her finger in and out of the impossible slickness of Jaina a few more times before curling her finger, the feeling nearly overwhelming for Jaina as she let out a ragged gasp and tilted her head back, squeezing her eyes shut and nearly seeing stars.

A few measured laps at Jaina’s clit and the addition of Pained’s second finger, repeating her previous actions was all it took for Jaina to finally reach her peak. Gasping her bodyguard’s name, Jaina tightened her fingers in her hair, holding her in place as her orgasm washed over her. Pained was more than happy to oblige her, drawing it out for as long as possible by curling her fingers strategically at the start of each wave of pleasure.

When the stars left her vision and her heart rate slowed, Jaina loosened her grip on Pained’s hair. Pained looked up at her with something akin to unbridled admiration. Jaina reached her hand down to cup the night elf’s cheek, using her thumb to wipe away some of the fluids left over on Pained’s chin.

“Thank you,” she said, finally. More relaxed than she had been in a while.

Pained nodded once, wiping her chin with her hand then cleaning her fingers off on the leather of her breeches. “I am here to serve, Lady Jaina,” She stood, laying her hands over Jaina’s shaky ones to help the mage pull her underwear back up. Jaina’s mind had barely caught up with her until he heard Pained’s voice from the direction of the door, “And if you require anything else, my Lady, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Before she could reply, Pained was gone, leaving Jaina’s trembling form in her office.

Perhaps it did have something to do with her incredibly gorgeous elf bodyguard. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this into a series...


End file.
